


You're just a daydream away

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are best friends who also happen to be in college together and Kurt also happens to be slightly maybe possible crushing on his best friend. What happens when they go on a party and alcohol and games are involved?</p><p>Title inspired by "Daydream Away" by my fav All Time Low xx</p><p>Link to the fic on my tumblr: http://ohhthereuare.tumblr.com/post/103556975238/youre-just-a-daydream-away</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're just a daydream away

“This is a bad idea”

“C’mon Kurt! It’s gonna be fine and we’ll have so much fun, you’ll see”

“I’m not gonna drink a sip of alcohol”

“Okay, maybe just one shot, it’ll make you feel bette-“

“Blaine, I swear to God, you try to convince me to drink and I’m leaving in an instant”

Kurt sighed heavily while Blaine grabbed him by the arm and dragged to the other side of the room, where all of their friends were. He tried not to frown but all he kept thinking was how badly he wished he had never left home. But his best friend begged and moaned and asked kindly so many times he couldn’t have said “no”. Sometimes being college roommates with your high school best friend was the most tiresome thing Kurt could imagine.

“Blaine! Kurt!” Emily waved when she spotted them approaching “Looking goooood! Promise me you’ll save me a drink”

“Sure thing” Blaine winked before Kurt as much as opened his mouth.

“So, how are things going with Jonathan?”

Jonathan was a guy Blaine met two weeks ago during one of his Mic Nights. Kurt observed from his safe spot by the bar as the blond smiled and flirted his way into Blaine’s heart, asking him out for coffee later. The next day Blaine all but gushed how great he was and when girls pressed the matter, all leaning into Blaine’s personal space with curios expressions written across their faces (to Kurt they looked more like hyenas waiting for the prey), he admitted they even kissed.

He tried to be happy for him, he really did. But Kurt’s own heart kept cracking one piece at the time. Crushing on his best friend was never part of the plan. And he had never told anyone about this, since admitting it to himself made his insides cringe. His hands never shook whenever Blaine touched him, his heart didn’t beat faster whenever the shorter man laughed sweetly or hugged him tightly, with his nose pressed against Kurt’s neck. So it wasn’t like that. But he couldn’t stop the goofy smile or warmth bubbling in his body when they were together. Blaine made him feel safe and happy. And sometimes he would look down, ridiculously long eyelashes fanning over his cheeks and smile that one smile Kurt swore he reserved only for him, and Kurt’s entire body would burn with the desire to kiss him. He knew he was falling but he also knew that if Blaine found out, their friendship would be ruined.

Lost in thought, he didn’t catch Blaine’s reply and before he knew it, his throat was burning from the alcoholic beverage Emily gave him seconds ago. So much for not drinking.

Five drinks and about hundred songs later (when under the influence Blaine was a dance machine that simply could not be escorted from the dance floor) they found a couch that wasn’t occupied by a making-out couple nor a vomiting party member.

“Kurt?

“Hmm?

“You are my bestest friend, you know that, right?” his speech wasn’t slurry but one could tell he was on his way to getting drunk.

“And you are mine”

They sat in silence for a moment, Blaine’s head resting comfortably on Kurt’s shoulder. That way he could feel Blaine’s raspberry hair muse, the scent way lighter than from his usual gel helmet.

“I don’t think things with Jonathan are going to work”

“Wait, what? Why?” Kurt straightened up, looking quite concerted at his best friend. Blaine was chewing on his bottom lip, a clear sign he was thinking.

“He just- I don’t know. I thought maybe we could be something serious but… Remember two days ago, when he stayed the night at Katy’s, studying? Well, I invited him over”

Normally Kurt would tell him a piece of his mind by now but the sheepish look on Blaine’s face made him stop.

“We didn’t really do anything, just talked, had some wine and then made out and because it was late, I told him to sleepover. The thing is… When we kiss he takes my breath away”  
“That’s good, right?”

“No, Kurt, he literally takes my breath away. It feels like he’s on a race and the faster he kisses the faster he’ll get to the prize”

He tried not to giggle but the mental image was too funny to bear.

“And I thought, okay maybe this is how he is, nobody’s perfect. But then, in the morning, when I got out of the shower, he was all set to go. I asked if maybe he wanted to get some breakfast but he said “no”. And then when I proposed to walk him to the subway, he made this weird face and said he’d be fine and just left. No “thank you”, no “I’ll call you later”, no “fuck you”. Nothing”

“Oh, Blaine…” Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine’s small frame and hugged him close, trying to protect him from all the bad things in this world, at least in his head. “If that’s what he did, then he’s a total asshole and does not deserve you in the slightest”

I would have never left.

“That’s the same thing you’ve said about the previous four guys”

“Because they were all douchbags! Seriously, Blaine, I think I’ll be choosing your dates from now on. They won’t pass without the ‘Kurt Hummel’ stamp of approval”  
Blaine giggled at that and all the alcohol in Kurt’s system weakened his self control, he felt himself leaning closer against Blaine with every breath he took.

“Why so serious? Tonight we all should have fun, guys!” Samantha and Emily seddenly threw themselves at the single armchair near the couch.

“Em, why is your hair wet?”

“Oh, we are playing Truth or Dare and please do not ask me what I was made to do. But you guys wanna come join us?”

“That is so high school. I think we’re good the way we are”

“Oh my God, you’re such a married couple. Live a little! Blaine, don’t you wanna play? Truth or dare?”

“I’m gonna go with Truth” Kurt rolled his eyes at that. Of course he would play.

“If you had to choose, who would you rather fuck- Mr. Jonson or Mr. Kalldrick?”

“Eww!” they all yelled in unison. Both men were their teacher, both married, old and incredibly unattractive.

“I don’t think I can answer that question, it’s just too much” Blaine said with a laugh.

“So you wanna take a dare instead?”

“Sure”

“Kiss Kurt”

Kurt felt himself freeze, his limbs going rigid and tensed. This was not happening.

“Uhm… I think I’ll maybe answer the question. M-Mr. Jonson. He’s disgusting but nice at least. Wouldn’t make an awkward morning after”.

If Kurt’s heart hurt a moment ago, it was nothing compared to the pain and shame he felt right now. So Blaine would rather imagine himself with their disgusting English professor than kiss his best friend? Was he really that repulsive?

Getting his act together, he forced a smile on and faced the rest of the group. But when he looked up, he noticed Emily was watching him closely. Her narrowed eyes were glued to Kurt’s face before they opened widely in a silent realization. Shit.

“Kurt, truth or dare?” she said, not taking her eyes off of the taller man.

“Truth” he said tentatively, bracing himself from something big.

“Who are you crushing on?”

“Nobody” he said automatically, and oh god let them not see him blushing.

“Bullshit. There has to be at least one person you’d not mind getting all hot and bothered with”

“Nope”

“Sammie, do you think that counts as an answer?”

“Well, he should have said at least one person. So… No, I don’t think so”

“Me neither. That would mean a dare for you. Kiss Blaine”

He didn’t protest. He didn’t even blink. He was afraid to look at Blaine, to see disappointment or irritation or anger or disgust on his face. His eyes never left Emily’s,

“Just one kiss?”

“Well, it has to be a real kiss. Not, like, ‘hello grandma, haven’t seen you in months’ kind of a kiss. I think you can do this”

He turned on the couch and faced his best friend. He still didn’t look him in the eye though.

“Okay” he whispered to himself and leaned forward, hand coming to cup lightly the side of Blaine’s face, their lips meeting slightly off center.

He was suddenly hyper-aware of his body and what affect Blaine’s had on it. His bottom lip was a bit dump but it still felt nice. Soon their mouth opened slowly, noses brushing against each other and their tongues met. Blaine’s lips opened wider in a gasp and Kurt took that as a chance to deepen the kiss. He wrapped his tongue against Blaine’s and sucked lightly. He felt his best friend’s fingers grasp the fabric of Kurt’s shirt as they mover a bit forward, a bit closer, kissing a bit harder. Kurt had kissed a couple of guys in his life before but nothing felt as amazing as kissing Blaine. He felt as if everything suddenly found its place in the world, they way they felt together, breathing harshly the same air.

“Wow, I meant a real kiss but you just outdid yourselves. We can accept that one” they heard Emily say lowly and they broke apart, remembering they weren’t alone.

“Woo, look how the time flies! We better catch Jason before he goes home, he promised me a dance” Samantha took her friend by the hand and soon they were out of sight, leaving two stunned best friends by themselves.

They looked at each other, taking the other in. Both their faces were flushes, pupils dilated, eyes wide in astonishment. Kurt glanced at Blaine’s lips, still parted and shining slightly with saliva (his? Blaine’s? theirs, mixed together?) and they appeared so delicious all he wanted to do was lean in and taste them again, try if he had just imagined all of that, because no one could be that flawless. But Blaine was still intensely staring at him and first pangs of panic settles in his heart. Fuck, what has he done?

“Blaine, I-“

“You take my breath away”

“You- What?”

“You’re perfect”

And before Kurt could make sense of his words that sounded like the most ridiculous thing in the world, Blaine’s lips were on his again, his strong hands already resting on Kurt’s back, bringing him closer.

He wanted to ask so many questions. Talk about so many things. Think what that meant for their friendship. He also wanted to kiss Blaine till their mouths were too swollen and then kiss him some more.

“C’mon” he mumbled, already getting up from the couch.

“Where?” Blaine’s eyes looked lost and the way they reflected the street lights coming through the window made it hard for Kurt to form sentences.

“Home. I want to come home with you”

They didn’t speak much during their way to the apartment they shared on East Village. Their hands remained linked till they made it inside, then Kurt pressed Blaine against the door and attached his mouth to the shorter man’s neck.

“K-Kurt? You’re still my bestest friend, y-you k-k-know that, right?” his breathing became more shallow the harder Kurt sucked on one particular spot under his ear. But that sentence made him stop.

“Yes”

“But I also want you to be more than my best friend. Is that okay?”

Right then Kurt felt like any moment he would burst into tears or his heart would explode inside his chest. Because the man he was sure he was falling for since some time now stood in front of him, uncertainty clear in his beautiful hazel-eyes, asking for something Kurt was too afraid to let himself even wish for.

“It’s more than okay” he whispered before colliding their lips together once more, tongue caressing Blaine’s in a way he already learnt made Blaine’s knees weak. He bit lightly on his best friend’s lower lip, making him moan.

“I just wanted to establish that now, instead of in the morning, when I know for sure you’d start freaking out and doubt the whole thing and probably even deny it so I just wanted to make sure-“

“Please stop talking” he said with a laugh, grateful that Blaine knew him so well, grateful that he was about to start a relationship with a person he truly trusted and already loved in some way. He knew it wouldn’t take a lot of time to love him in the other way too.

**Author's Note:**

> They didn't have sex, just saying. After that, they kissed some more and ended up falling alseep on Blaine's bed, cuddled together to the point where you don't know which limb is whose and you feel like you're on fire but you also don't want to move. They don't want to rush things (but hormones sometimes get in the way so who knows what'll happen to them? happily ever after, that's for sure). Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
